Mario and Sonic: In SPAAAAAACE
Mario and Sonic go to SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! They meet the Space Core who becomes an important part of their mission in SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Wereinspace. Gameplay Gameplay is much like Super Mario Galaxy, Sonic Colors, and Portal. Gaming is in 3D. The game combines elements from Mario, Sonic, and Portal (don't you just love crossovers?). Lumas, Wisps, and Personality Cores appear throughout the game. The player can interact with Storage Cubes, Turrets, and in certain levels, use a Portal Gun. The Player can switch between controlling Mario or Sonic. Characters Playable Characters Starter Characters *Mario *Sonic *Luigi *Tails Unlockable Characters *Wario *Knuckles *Peach *Amy *Waluigi *Vector *Daisy *Chell *Shadow *Rosalina Secret Characters *Dimentio Helpers Helpers are like Pixls from Super Paper Mario. They offer a form of assistance. *Space Core (found ar Space Core Station, Ability: ) *Wheatley (found at Wheatley's Power Planet, joins you after being defeated. Ability: ) *Yacker (found at Planet Wisp. Ability: ) *Dr. Cookie (found at Milk Falls. Ability: ) *Luma (found at Comet Observatory. Ability: ) *Crystal Core (found at Crystal Pyramid. Ability: ) *More to come Antagonists The villains and bosses of the story. *Wheatley (He becomes good again after you defeat him) *Bowser *Dr. Eggman *GLaDOS *Count Bleck *Time Eater *The Paradox Plot Mario's Intro Sonic's Intro Main Plot Ending Levels Universe 1 *Space Core Station *Technopuzzles *Supersweet Galaxy *Aperture Science Space Station *Sword Asteriod *Wheatley's Power Planet Universe 2 *The Celestial Toybox *Shooting Star Milkshake Bar *Planet Wisp *Breakfastland *Aquadrop Planet *GLaDOS' Mechworld Universe 3 *Milk Falls *Galactic Jungle *A Dead Chat *Kamek's Space Library *Spaghetti Galaxy *Count Bleck's Dimensional Rift Universe 4 *Space Junk Galaxy *Snowman's Land *The Space Fortress *Comet Observatory *Sweet Mountain *Dr. Eggman's Eggship of Egginess Universe 5 *The Cake Chamber *Space Fortess Ruins *The Sunsands *The Crystal Pyramid *Polygonal Land *GLaDOS' Aperture Science Secret Facility Universe 6 *Crisis City *The Seemingly Normal Planet *The King's Dinner Galaxy *The Dream *Fried Chickenland *Bowser's Lava Lair Universe 7 *Firestone Sun *Trains Realm *Chocolate Pudding Planet *The Asteriod Caverns *Weegee's Lair *The Time Eater's Timey Eateriness Place Universe 8 *Slate Base *Aperture Science Ruins *Flashback Galaxy *The Black Hole *The Wormhole *The Paradox Battle (First Boss Stage) *Inside the Paradox (Middle Boss Stage) *The Paradox's Core (Last Boss Stage) Bonus Universe *Derpin' Surfin' *Starlight Beach *Double Rainbow Galaxy *Comet Observatory Redux *Cake Mountain *Dimension D *Isaac's Gravity Well *Boss Bash Music File:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music - Sky Station|Space Core Station File:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music - Puzzle Plank|Technopuzzles File:Victims of Science - The Device Has Been Modified v2|Aperture Science Space Station File:Portal 2 Soundtrack - Four Part Plan|Wheatley's Power Planet (Boss Music) File:Portal 2 Soundtrack - Escape|GLaDOS' Mechworld (Boss Music) File:Drawn_to_Life_The_Next_Chapter_Track_19_Galactic_Jungle|Galactic Jungle File:New_Super_Mario_Bros_Wii_Music_Ghost_House|A Dead Chat File:Cave Story - Last Battle (recomposed)|Count Bleck's Dimensional Rift (Boss Music) File:Sonic Colors "Sweet Mountain Act 1" Music|Sweet Mountain File:Portal 2 Soundtrack - The Part Where He Kills You|GLaDOS' Aperture Science Secret Facility (Boss Music) File:Boss - Shadow Queen Part 1 (Peach Form) - Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door Music Extended|The Paradox Battle (Boss Music) File:Super_Mario_Galaxy_Music_Buoy_Base_Galaxy|Inside the Paradox File:Super Paper Mario Music Super Dimentio|The Paradox's Core (Boss Music) Trivia *Several levels include the title "Galaxy", referencing to the Super Mario Galaxy series. *The Space Junk Galaxy is a galaxy from "Super Mario Galaxy". *The Shooting Star Milkshake Bar is an obvious Phineas and Ferb reference. *Galactic Jungle is also a world in "Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter". *Sweet Mountain is a world from "Sonic Colors". *Kamek's Space Library is very similar to Kamek's Library, a Mario Party DS Board. *In GLaDOS' Aperture Science Secret Facility, the player must use Vector to find the computer room/boss chamber. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:Sonic Category:Space Category:Portal Category:SPAAAAAAAAAAACE Category:Pages by Tornadospeed Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Music